Kaladin
"Enryu... Why father? Why have you been so cruel! The blood of a guardian will never be washed away from the birth you have damned me with." Kaladin was born from the shinsoo of the forty-third guardian. Enryu his father taught him everything that he had know but oddly enough the disciple rejected his teacher and father after learning his grim birth. Appearance Sea green hair, Dark brown eyes with brown Irises. People clam he has his fathers looks, even some say he is one of the most beautiful beings of the tower. When controlling Shinsoo his hair, eyes, clothes and spear turn into pure white. Giving him the Sobriquet: God in White. Personality Calm and Kind, Mostly keeps to himself in his years of traveling the tower alone. Has a nobility about him taught by the royal families he has visited. However it has been noted that his personality is lacking in sarcasm and humor, and sometimes can be seemed as cold and uncaring due to his soldier demeanor. History Kaladin was created from the Shinsoo that Enryu had consumed from the guardian of the Forty-Third floor. Being a being of both Shinsoo of the guardian and Enryu's own abilities to create life he was born into the tower as an irregular. During his training with Enryu in the lost corners of the tower, he was able to become a master in the position Spear Bearer. When Enryu couldn't teach him anymore, he took Kaladin back to the Forty-Third Floor, Unlocking not only Kaladin's ability as an Exis but also the true guardian of the Forty-Third floor. Face with the fact of his bloody death Kaladin had fought his father right there. Enryu not wanting to kill his creation that he had grown attached to vanished from the floor leaving Kaladin broken with in unknown future. Zahard himself found Kaladin on the Forty- Third Floor, forming a new contract. Kaladin requested that he be able to leave his floor and assist Zahard as his right hand, hunting down all the irregulars in the tower. In return Zahard had made Kaladin seal the majority of his Exis powers only on that floor of the tower. Becoming a regular Kaladin had then lost his guardian abilities of the Forty-Third Floor, Making it dead once again. After many years of serving in RED, he has gotten the urge to climb the tower in full this time. Zahard gave him permission to leave yet he still holds his position in RED, hunting anyone that marks the Zahard name. He has been waiting many years for his call to the 2nd floor. 'Plot' /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Spear Break: Not being able to create as many Shinsoo Rooms as Enryu, Kaladin formed his own technique using less lances then Enryu's Red Rain. He solidifies all the spears he can form into a singular point unleashing them as a huge spear. The destruction power of said skill levels over 8000 Baangs, but if not close to or higher then the Forty-Third Floor it leaves him unconscious Exis Field: At the minimum distance it does nothing but supply an extra boost of Shinsoo, As it scales with tower height and how close he is to the Forty-Third Floor, It adapts abilities such as massive amounts of rooms, Sinshoo absorption. Sinshoo supplement. The effective range of acquire these abilities are mostly in the 40-50 floor range, while lapsing in power until the 80th floor and above. Guardian Eyes: Kaladin possess eyes of a veteran guardian, using his lacking physical speed he can catch any movement with his eyes. Not only this but his accuracy at any distance to find the target he wants. Weapon: '''Light Spears of RED. Spears that are light of use, are easy to produce and travel at amazing speeds. With the right control can also form formations if multiple are minipulated by shinsoo. Such as combining them for a long and bigger spear, or netting them together to form a shell of protection. '''Arms Inventory: Ember '''Based off of the Inventory Unidecimber. It can hold over a thosand spears, or any weapon of choice. Traits '''Strength: Lacks strength in many ways, but makes up for the majority of it with his amazing control and ability to enhance his throws with Shinsoo or throw a spear with Shinsoo alone. Speed: Not an acrobatic fighter, He would much rather use his Intelligence and ability to sense the battlefield to get into position as almost a torrent of spears. Many find this a huge flaw in his ability. Skill: 2nd to only Enryu himself in Shinsoo control he makes an amazing spear bearer, sadly is strength and speed is lacking making him a vulnerable in the front line. He has tactical command and great battle overview due to his training in RED. Intelligence: He has top notch tactical abilities, commended by high rankers as being one of the best. His knowledge of Shinsoo is very high, with only high rankers knowledge being on his level. Legend: He has connections with almost every royal family and high ranker. Sadly years of being chased by the groups inside the tower has made him many enemies due to his neutral stance. Relationships Knows many, but can hardly call any of them friends. Trivia